Addicted
by Gorgeous Nick Stokes
Summary: DL! Lindsay's been having dreams about Danny but he's got a family crisis in the making. Will it pull them together or put a wedge in their developing relationship?
1. Crisis

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of CSI: New York, although I wish I did.**

**Authors Note**** : Well this is chapter one I hope you all enjoy! The bold text is a dream. This story doesn't have a title yet but I'm working on it.**

Chapter One

Lindsay tossed and turned in her bed willing herself to fall asleep. After the gruelling case she had endured with her co-workers she need the rest. After what felt like hours she finally managed to drift off into what seemed like a peaceful slumber.

**There was a knock at her door, which roused her from her wonderful dream. She padded barefoot through her two-bedroom apartment to where the knocking still continued, she looked through the peephole in the centre of the door and let out an annoyed sigh at the culprit who stood on the other side. She opened the door with the grumpiest look she could muster even though she was ecstatic that he was at her front door.**

"**What do you want?" she asked trying to sound as mad as what her face was also trying to tell him.**

**Before Lindsay knew what was going on a pair of lips descended onto her own in a soft gentle kiss, not being prepared for that she stumbled slightly back, his arms reached out taking hold of her pulling her back. Lindsay found herself responding to the kiss as it became more passionate.**

"**Danny," she whispered knowing what was happening was wrong in so many ways; they were friends, co-workers, could they be something more?**

"**Lindsay," he replied moving closer to her and kissing her neck sending a shiver down her spine.**

Lindsay's eye's shot open and she sat bolt upright her cover falling to her waist. Her breathing was heavy but finally she managed to get it under control. Her body was hot and decided to take a cool shower. She stood under the spray and let the cool water calm her. Her dream had been so vivid, that's what scared her the most. Sure she'd always thought Danny was hot but did she really think anything would or could for that matter happen between them.

Lindsay wondered how she would face him at work? She'd been successful since she arrived in New York at the crime lab but she'd never had a dream like that before. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of her shower cubicle and wrapped a large cream coloured towel around herself.

Lindsay walked into her room and looked at her alarm clock sitting on her bedside table, the bright red numbers flashed 5:00 am, only two more hours till she had to be at work.

Putting on her dressing gown deciding she still had quite a bit of time and knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep she headed into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. As she sat on her couch she picked up the latest novel she had been reading the night before and continued. She kept replaying the dream over and over in her head and couldn't concentrate on the book in her hand. What was wrong with her? It was so out of character.

Lindsay stood up and took her mug into the kitchen, she would wash it up later, she headed into her room and took out a pair of black trousers and a burgundy shirt. She took off her dressing gown and put on her clothes before heading into the bathroom and brushing her teeth and applying a light layer of make-up.

She headed out to her Chevy Avalanche and headed to the crime lab, the whole while thinking about Danny.

Danny sat in the breakroom drinking a cup of coffee, he always managed to arrive on time if a little early, but trains were unpredictable.

Stella entered and poured two more cups of coffee holding one out at arms length as Mac entered, he smiled at her and took the cup from her hand. Lindsay just about made it on time, the traffic had been terrible, she rushed in and sat on one of the chairs.

"Mornin' Montana," Danny greeted smiling and taking another swig of his coffee.

"Uh…morning," she replied a slight blush forming in her cheeks.

"A the moment we only have one case, which Stella and I are working," Mac started, "Danny, Lindsay finish up your reports from yesterday's case and if we need any help we'll give you a call," he finished heading out the door.

Stella smiled at the couple sitting at the table before following their boss.

"So how you doin' this mornin' Montana?" he asked watching her shift uncomfortably.

"I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" she replied looking at him.

"I'm just making conversation." Danny stood up and washed out his cup leaving it on the draining board, before heading out to get started on the unfinished paperwork.

Lindsay stared at the closed door and tried to push all the thoughts of Danny and her dream out of her head before following him.

They both sat writing their reports; except Lindsay couldn't concentrate she kept looking over at Danny who was concentrating really hard. Her thoughts returned to the kiss in her dream and she wondered if it would be as passionate if she walked over to him right now and kissed him.

"Ok Montana, what gives?" Danny asked snapping her out of her dream world.

"Huh?" she asked still slightly dazed.

"Well you've been stealing glances at me since we started, don't think I didn't notice," he replied looking at her.

"Well…I…um had a strange dream last night and I was just trying to figure out what it meant," she replied, thanking God for her ability to make something up quickly.

"And here I was thinking that after all this time you've finally admitted to yourself that you're attracted to me," he replied smirking at her as her cheeks flushed into a shade of red.

"Yeah in your dreams Messer," Lindsay scoffed.

Danny laughed and continued working on his report. She was right. Ever since Lindsay had transferred to New York and he had told her to call Mac 'sir' she'd been invading his dreams.

Every night would be the same, a nice peaceful dream or a dreamless sleep then suddenly out of nowhere there she was playing a part in whatever his mind had decided to think of.

Since the dreams started he'd been waking up every night, sometimes he managed to go back to sleep but other nights it was much harder. He'd lie in his bed thinking about her, the way she walked, the way she smiled, even her facial expression when he called her 'Montana'. He loved that look and that's what made him call her that even more. While thinking about her he'd often drift back off to sleep only to be woken again by another dream, it was getting serious they were taking on a life of there own and he was paying the price…he was always so tired and grumpy.

To him Lindsay was a drug and once he'd started thinking about her he was hooked and needed her more…but they were friends, it could all go wrong, Danny couldn't bare that, so that's all Lindsay could ever be for him…an addiction.

The shrill of Danny's cell phone pulled them both from their daydreams.

"Messer," he answered as Lindsay looked up at him.

"Ok, ok, calm down," he said picking up his pen and finding an available scrap of paper, "ok, calm down a little more and tell me where you are."

Lindsay kept watching him quickly scribble something down before he stood abruptly and headed for the door saying a quick goodbye to the person on the phone placing the handset in his pocket.

"Where are you going?" Lindsay asked concerned for her friend.

"Just cover for me Linds," he said walking out the door.

Lindsay sat completely shocked he had called her 'Linds' and not 'Montana' something must be really wrong.

Lindsay headed to the breakroom praying she wouldn't see Mac, wat was she going to say – "Sorry Mac, I don't know where he is he got a mysterious phone call and ran out the building," she didn't think so. What she needed now was a nice cup of coffee. She waited patiently for the pot to fill and then poured the brew into one of the cups, she headed for the comfy sofa and plopped in the seat. What was she going to do about her growing feelings for Danny?

Danny rushed like a mad man across the city. He got to the correct area on his scrap piece of paper and headed towards and old abandoned house, he opened the door slowly ready to reach for his gun if necessary.

"Ally! Bella!" he called praying they were both safe, "Ally! Bella!"

"Unca Danny," Bella said quietly from behind.

Danny spun round and came face to face (sort of) with his two-year-old niece.

"Bella," he said picking her up and hugging her tight, "where's mummy?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "somewhere." Bella hugged Danny tighter never wanting to let him go.

"Ally, are you here?" Danny asked shifting Bella into his left arm leaving the right one to be able to reach for his gun.

A young woman with shoulder length blonde hair stepped out from behind a rotting sofa.

"Come here," Danny beckoned holding out his right arm.

The young woman walked straight into his embrace and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Ally, are you ok?" Danny asked trying to lift his sister's head off his shoulder without any hands, "Ally look at me."

Ally lifted her head and looked at her big brother. She had a huge bruise forming around her right eye, a small amount of blood dripping from her nose, which was now on the shoulder of Danny's shirt, and a swollen lip.

"Shit Ally, what the hell happened?" Danny asked.

"Oh…you said 'S' word Unca Danny," Bella said placing her right hand over her mouth and looking at him from her position on his hip.

"Sorry sweetie it's just Uncle Danny's a bit surprised to see mummy like this," he replied smiling at the young girl.

Bella seemed happy with his answer and decided that she'd had enough for the day; she sucked her thumb on her right hand and rested her head on her Uncle's shoulder closing her eyes.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Danny said taking hold of his sister's chin in his right hand to get a closer look.

"Danny I'm fine I don't need to go to a hospital," she pleaded, "can you just take us back to your place, I feel safe there…please," she begged.

Danny nodded, "come on," he took hold of his sister's hand, "I guess I'm carrying this dead weight then," he joked.

Ally smiled as they left the old rotting house and headed to Danny's apartment at least she'd be safe for a little while.

Lindsay sat on the breakroom sofa her breathing even as she slept peacefully, this was not like her but in all fairness she hadn't got much sleep the night before.

**Lindsay found herself being woken up, she was lying down in the backseat of her car and it was moving through the busy streets of New York.**

"**Danny Messer!" she shouted causing him to jump slightly, "what do you think you're doing?"**

"**Relax babe I'm taking you home you crashed in the breakroom," he replied looking in his rear view mirror.**

"**Oh no," she moaned, "what did Mac say?"**

"**He said I should take you home and that it was perfectly understandable for you to want to be sleeping."**

"**What did he mean by that?" she asked annoyed.**

"**You know Lindsay, the baby, what did you do when you fell asleep bang your head and forget who you are?" he said confused.**

"**Huh? Baby? Whose baby?" she said more confused, was this another dream?**

"**Lindsay, you're six month pregnant with our first child, we got married a year ago," he replied, Danny wished at that moment he wasn't driving and that he had a camera the look on Lindsay's face would have made a great picture.**

**She slowly looked down and sure enough right under her nose was a very pregnant belly, what was going on she didn't remember getting pregnant or marrying Danny.**

"Oh God," Lindsay said as she woke from another vivid dream this was becoming ridiculous she couldn't sleep without thinking about him and now she was dreaming of a life with marriage and kids.

"Tired Lindsay?" Mac asked watching her look around confused.

"Huh? Oh yeah a little sorry Mac," she replied, suddenly remembering her dream she sat further up in her seat her hands flying straight to her stomach, she wasn't pregnant…just a dream.

"Are you ok?" Stella asked looking at her friend, she'd been silently watching interested in what was bothering her.

"Yeah I'm just having extremely strange dreams, which are keeping me awake," Lindsay replied feeling the need to have another cup of coffee.

"They must be some dreams to keep you awake," Stella said smirking.

Lindsay blushed knowing her boss and co-worker had spotted it, "I guess my subconscious is trying to work through something."

Once Danny and Ally had returned to his apartment they put Bella in Danny's bed to continue with her peaceful sleep.

"So," Danny said handing his sister an ice pack for her bruised eye, "are you going to tell me what happened?"

Ally placed the ice pack on her eye and looked at her brother, how could she tell him what had really gone on.

"Well…" he encouraged her.

"Danny…I don't want to talk about it," she said wincing as the cold pack touched her bruise.

"Well I want you to talk about it Ally I want to know what happened to you."

"Would you get off my case if I told you I'd walked into a door?"

"No…because I know that's not what happened, please Ally?" he practically begged he wanted to help his sister but he couldn't understand why she was being difficult.

"Please Danny leave it," she said standing up and heading into his room.

Ally looked at her sleeping daughter and placed a hand over her abdomen; she smiled and kissed Bella before lying down beside her falling into a deep sleep.

Danny sat on his couch with his head in his hands, Lindsay had been covering for him at work he really needed to apologise and thank her. He reached for his phone and dialled her number.

"Monroe," she answered.

"Hey Montana, it's me," he replied.

"Oh hey Danny, where are you?" she asked concern etched in her voice.

"I'm at home, can you tell Mac that I need a to take a couple of days off I'll use holiday time. It's just I'm having a family crisis."

"Of course I'll tell him."

"Thanks Lindsay, you're a diamond."

Lindsay couldn't help smile at his appreciation, "call me if you need anything at all," she said.

"Will do, thanks again," He said before hanging up.

Lindsay put her phone into her pocket and headed to Mac's office. She knocked twice on the door before he motioned for her to enter.

"What can I do for you Lindsay?" he asked as she sat on a chair opposite him.

"Danny called asked me to tell you that he needs to take a couple of days off, family crisis," she said watching her bosses reaction, "he said he'd use his holiday."

"Ok, I'll sort that out for him."

Lindsay smiled and stood leaving Mac to his work. On her way out the door she bumped into Sheldon Hawkes a fellow colleague.

"Lindsay," he greeted.

"Hey Sheldon, how was your seminar?" she asked as they both headed towards the breakroom.

"It was great thanks, learnt a lot."

"You learnt something that you didn't already know?" she joked.

Sheldon smiled at her as she poured him a cup of coffee and poured herself her third one of the day.

Lindsay and Sheldon sat in the breakroom drinking their coffee and making small talk when Stella came in and joined them.

Back at Danny's apartment Ally and Bella had just woken up from their nap.

"Unca Danny, I hungry can I have something to eat pwease," Bella said smiling at Danny.

"Of course sweetie come on." Danny and Bella headed into the kitchen to make some lunch, "Ally do you want anything?" he called.

Ally was in the bathroom kneeling over the toilet, "no Danny I'm fine thanks," she said heading to the sink and washing her face with cool water. She opened the bathroom door and headed to the living room and smiled at her daughter as she sat and ate her sandwich watching cartoons with her uncle.

"This sort of TV is a bit young for you isn't it," Ally commented looking at Danny.

"Excuse me, you're never too young to watch Tom and Jerry," he smiled as his niece looked up at him also smiling.

Ally headed into the kitchen pouring herself a glass if water, Danny also headed out to maybe get some more information on why she had called him scared and then found her with a black eye.

"You gonna tell me what happened now?" he asked leaning against his counter.

"No," she said simply.

"Come on Ally I wanna help but I can't if you won't talk to me," he replied.

"Fine you really wanna know…"

Danny nodded…this could be a long evening.

Stella, Sheldon and Lindsay all sat in the breakroom it had been a slow day and Mac had told them to relax a little but be prepared for anything. Stella and Sheldon were in a deep conversation, Lindsay sat on the couch holding her cold cup of coffee in her hand she hadn't even realised that it was cold she was too busy worrying about Danny and how he was holding up in his family crisis.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of CSI: New York, although I wish I did.**

**Authors Note : Well here's chapter two…Enjoy!**

Unexpected Visitor

**Ally and Bella sat on the couch in their run down flat, between Ally and Dave's salaries it was all they could afford. Ally knew that this was no place to raise a child but the situation was tight, Dave spent most of the rent money on alcohol and cigarettes so it was up to her to provide and care for Bella.**

**Both girls were sitting watching Teletubbies when Ally heard the front door open and slam shut; she switched off the TV, which caused Bella to start crying.**

"**Sshh baby, sshh," Ally whispered, "listen to Mummy very carefully." Ally picked her daughter up from the couch and headed to the bedroom, "stay here and be very quiet for me, ok?"**

**Bella nodded and went over to the wardrobe crouching inside, she knew the routine by now. She'd be watching TV with her mum and then he'd come home and she'd have to stay hidden until he calmed down.**

**Ally took a deep breath knowing her daughter was safe and closed the bedroom door heading out to find Dave staggering through the door.**

"**Where have you been?" she asked trying to hold him up as he staggered towards her.**

"**What's it to you?" he demanded pushing her off and staggering to the couch. He flopped down and switched on the TV, Teletubbies was still on and Dave glared at Ally.**

"**She's two-years-old. What's she supposed to watch?" Ally reasoned knowing it was falling on deaf ears.**

"**Something other than this mindless rubbish!" he shouted turning it over to watch some football, "Ally get me a drink!"**

"**No you've had enough Dave," she said shaking her head as he craned his head to look up at her.**

**Dave stood up and staggered slightly, "what did you say?" he asked.**

"**I said you've had enough," she whispered looking away.**

"**Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted again grabbing her face and turning it towards his.**

**Ally winced in pain but complied with the action, her eyes pleading with him to stop. He pushed her back by her chin causing her head to snap back, she stumbled over the coffee table and landed on the floor, Dave towered over her and she knew what was coming next…**

The next morning Ally awoke not on her shabby old couch but in a comfortable double bed with her still sleeping daughter next to her. She smiled, knowing that Danny was somewhat of a cop eased her mind and she'd never felt so safe before. She carefully slipped out of bed keeping Bella covered and headed to the bathroom she started the shower and took a look in the mirror, her eye was still bruised but her lip that had been swollen yesterday had seemed to go down a bit over night. She pulled the shirt, which Danny had given her to wear, over her head and stepped into the steaming shower. She let the hot water surround her for a moment before tilting her head back and letting the water wash all her problems away…for now.

In the living room Danny had heard Ally start the shower causing him to wake up, if she was going to be staying for a while he was going to have to inform her not to be up at the crack of dawn. He stretched before he stood and headed to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Lindsay woke to the shrill of her alarm clock, she reached over to her nightstand and switched it off, she groaned pulling the cover over her head it seemed too early to be waking up. She had had a dreamless sleep, the first one in a couple of weeks she didn't know why but not having a dream that night had made her feel like something was missing. Lindsay quickly pushed the covers down to her waist, no it couldn't be, she couldn't be falling for Danny Messer…this was really not good. Lindsay crawled out of her bed and headed for the coffee pot, she'd set the timer the night before so there was a hot pot waiting for her. She sat on her couch and drunk her coffee thinking about her dreamless sleep. What was wrong with her she should be happy finally a night where she hadn't dreamt of Danny, his charming smile and gorgeous good looks, Lindsay gulped on her coffee this was going to a place she really didn't wish to go to…this was insane she felt addicted.

After her coffee she headed into her bathroom and took a shower, she stepped out after washing her hair and wrapped a large blue towel round herself. Lindsay headed to her closet and took out a pair of stripped black trousers and a navy blouse. After getting dressed she placed her towel in the washing basket before applying a light layer of make up and drying her hair.

At his apartment Danny sat on the couch waiting for Ally to vacate the bathroom she had been in there a while and he was starting to worry. Standing up he headed to the door and knocked lightly.

"Ally, you ok in there?" he asked quietly not wanting to wake Bella up who was still sleeping soundly.

Ally jumped at the sound of Danny's voice she looked in the mirror to compose herself as she headed to the door.

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied pulling the door open, she looked at him her eyes red and puffy.

"Yeah course you are," he said smiling.

"I forgot I was here at yours, usually I'd get up and stay in the bathroom until I knew he had gone," she said tears forming in her eyes. She hadn't told Danny much about her relationship with Dave but from what she'd said he'd figured out he had trouble handling his drink.

"Come here," he replied pulling her close, "sshh."

There was a slight whimper coming from the master bedroom, like lightening Ally was out of Danny's arms and by her daughter's side, Danny stood in the doorway watching her.

"Bella, it's ok baby mummy's here sweetie," she whispered stroking her daughter's hair.

"Is daddy gone mummy?" Bella asked whispering.

"Baby we're at Uncle Danny's house remember?"

Bella sat up in Danny's bed and looked around, her eyes landed on Danny and she smiled, he smiled back. Danny couldn't believe how such a small little girl could still be so brave.

"Mummy I'm hungry," Bella said looking up at her mum.

"Ok, lets go raid Uncle Danny's cupboards I'm sure he won't mind."

"Go ahead ladies," he replied as Bella jumped off the bed giggling.

Ally smiled following her daughter, Danny decided now would be as good a time as any to get dressed.

In the living room the phone started ringing, Bella walked over to it and picked it up, it was so annoying just ringing and ringing interrupting the program she was watching.

"Hewo," she answered.

"Hello," came Lindsay's voice on the other end.

"Whose this?" Bella asked not really paying too much attention.

"My name is Lindsay, I'm a friend of Danny's," she replied starting to get a bit confused.

Lindsay heard a woman's voice ask the young girl why she was answering Danny's phone, as it was a very rude thing to do.

Lindsay felt her heart drop, she didn't understand why; she didn't have feeling for Danny…did she?

"Hello?" she heard the woman ask.

Lindsay snapped out of her daze, "oh hi," she said, "I was hoping to speak to Danny."

"Ok, hang on," she paused, "Danny!" she called.

Danny headed out of his room and took the phone form Ally.

"Bella answered, sorry, it's a lady didn't catch her name," Ally said.

"Windsay," Bella said from her place on the sofa, "she said her name was Windsay."

Danny smiled, "hey Montana," he greeted.

"Hey Messer," she smiled even though he couldn't see her, "the sweetest little girl answered."

"Oh yeah that's was my niece Bella," Danny replied.

"Oh your niece," Lindsay said mentally slapping herself for thinking Danny had some secret life with a wife and child.

"You still there Montana?"

"Yeah I'm still here," she said.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" he asked.

"I just wanted to check to see if you were ok after yesterday."

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I should be back at work tomorrow," he said truth was he wanted to go back today to spend time with her before the call form Ally they seemed to be flirting a lot more and he wanted to see where that would lead.

"Ok, remember what I said you need me just call."

"I will thanks Montana, see you tomorrow."

They both hung up and smiled, this was definitely heading somewhere but where they didn't know.

Danny headed into the kitchen to find something for breakfast.

"So…" Ally said standing with her hands on her hips.

"So…what?" he asked placing two slices of bread in the toaster, it was the only thing left.

"You gonna tell me about Lindsay?" she asked smirking knowingly.

"No, nothing to tell," he replied vaguely.

"Oh come on, the smile on your face when Bella said her name was priceless."

Danny chose to ignore her and changed the subject, "why don't you explain more about how you got the black eye and swollen lip."

"I told you Danny I had a clumsy day," she replied, "look I forgot I had an appointment today and I have to leave now, could you watch Bella for me?"

"Of course. Are you sure you want to go alone?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah Danny I'll be fine," she smiled grabbing her purse from the counter, "I shouldn't be too long. Be good for Uncle Danny, Bella."

Ally opened the door and waited for a reply from Bella, "Bella did you hear me?" she called.

"Yes Mummy, I be good," Bella replied over her shoulder.

"She'll be fine," Danny reassured her, "be careful, here take my car," he said throwing her his keys.

She got in the car and started the engine driving off down the street. Bella looked at Danny who smiled back at her.

"When offering to look after a child Danny make sure you actually know what you're doing," he mumbled.

Danny walked into the kitchen looking at his forgotten toast in the toaster, he remembered his last conversation with Lindsay, "you need me just call," she'd said, Danny smiled; perfect excuse to speak to her. He picked up his phone and dialled her number.

"Monroe," she answered after two rings.

"Damn Montana, that's the new record of how quick someone can answer their phone," he replied sarcastically.

"What do you want Messer?" she asked trying to sound mad but failing miserably.

"You said if I need anything to call remember?"

"Yes I remember, how can I help?" she asked intrigued he'd taken her up on her offer.

"Do you know anything about kids? Well a two year old?" he asked feeling like a complete idiot.

"Uh yeah I know bits and pieces," she replied, "why?"

"How would you like to come help me look after my niece, if you're not busy that is."

"Well it's pretty quiet here I'll see if I can clear it with Mac and I'll come over," she replied smiling.

"Thanks Lindsay."

"No problem Messer."

They both hung up and Danny headed into the living room where Bella sat watching the latest Barbie movie.

"Unca Danny where my mummy?" Bella asked looking up at him.

"Well she went out for a little bit, she'll be back soon," he said pulling her onto his lap for a cuddle.

"Will daddy find us here?" Bella asked looking worriedly up at Danny.

"Why wouldn't you want daddy to find you?" Danny asked concerned.

"Because he hurts us," Bella said, "that's why mummy called you that day."

Danny looked at his extremely brave niece, "you're safe now, I promise."

Bella smiled and continued watching the film, there was a knock at the door. Danny sat Bella on the sofa and opened the door…


	3. Found, Fight and Fear

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters from CSI: New York. The only characters I own are Bella, Ally and Dave. 

**Authors Note : **Well here's chapter three for you all. Enjoy!

Found, Fight and Fear 

"Can I help you?" Danny asked as he stood holding the door.

"I'm looking for Ally," the man said slightly louder than needed.

"Well I'm afraid she's not here," Danny replied staring straight into the guy's eyes.

"I wanna talk to Ally right now!" the guy shouted pushing his body against the door. Danny still held the door firmly as the guy kept pushing.

"Look pal she ain't here, I don't know how you got this address but I suggest you leave."

The man just glared at Danny refusing to move, he was balancing half against the door and half against the wall and from what Danny could tell he was extremely drunk.

Bella looked over at the door curiously she recognised the sound of the man's voice, the man who was shouting at her Uncle Danny. At this moment in time however she didn't mind about the shouting because her Uncle Danny had said she was safe now and he promised.

Danny still attempted to get the guy to move, a couple of his nosy neighbours had their heads peaking out from behind their front door and through their curtains.

"Daniel love should we call the police?" one of his more elderly neighbours called.

"No, no it's ok, he's just got the wrong address," Danny lied, "sir please don't make me ask you to leave again."

"Look all I wanna do is see Ally," the man replied slurring a few of his words.

"How do you know you even have the right address?" Danny asked hoping he would finally give up and go home.

"Because I had a friend of mine follow her here, I know she's in there," his voice started to get louder, "Ally there's no use hiding! You're making things worse!"

"She's not here!" Danny shouted finally gaining the man's attention.

Danny felt a slight tug at the bottom of his trousers he looked down and saw Bella looking terrified.

"Bella?" The man questioned, "now I definitely know this is where she's been staying, Bella come to daddy," he said crouching down to the young child's level almost falling over.

Bella looked up at Danny before holding his leg tighter and moving behind him, oh how she wanted her mum she'd know what to do.

Danny didn't know of he wanted to just hit the guy or kill him for knocking his sister around not to mention scaring a poor little girl, he just stared at the drunk while he desperately tried to get his little girl from out behind Danny's leg.

After Danny's phone call Lindsay had requested to have a few hours off to help Danny, which Mac had agreed to, as long as of she was needed she'd be there.

So at this moment she was sat in her company car waiting for the traffic lights to change. 'Something About You' the new song by Jamelia came on the radio and she found herself humming along to the tune all the while thinking about Danny. Lindsay found herself staring off into space daydreaming and it wasn't until the car behind hooted she realised the light was now green, releasing the hand break she moved forward and continued her journey to Danny's.

"Unca Danny I want my mummy, I scared!" Bella cried still holding Danny's leg.

"Bella go inside for me ok?" Danny said struggling to keep the front door from flying open.

Bella let go of Danny's leg still crying and stepped back inside, she could hear her dad shouting for her to come back and that it would only get worse for her mummy.

"Look pal you're scaring her back off," Danny said still struggling with the man's weight against the door.

He'd had enough, Danny stepped aside letting the door fly open banging into the wall from the force, the man falling into his apartment.

Danny looked around the apartment to see if he could see Bella but she was nowhere, he turned back to the man who was now on his feet, a little unsteady but still on his feet.

"I wanna see Bella!" the man shouted straight in Danny's face.

"Just leave now you've really outstayed your welcome," Danny replied, "don't make me call the police."

"I'm not leaving till I see my daughter and Ally."

Lindsay pulled up outside Danny's apartment and got out of the car. As she headed up the stairs she noticed the door was open and the neighbours seemed to be hanging around outside their front doors. Lindsay approached his apartment carefully; a man stumbled out of the door nearly hitting Lindsay in the face.

"Danny!" she exclaimed, "what's going on?"

"This guy was just leaving, weren't you?" Danny shouted pointing at the guy on the floor. Danny picked him up by the scruff of his collar, "get out and stay out."

"Fine, fine I'm going but this isn't over I'll see Ally and Bella," the guy shouted stumbling down the steps.

Lindsay looked at Danny this was a side to him she hadn't seen before and it scared her slightly.

"Danny you're bleeding," Lindsay stated almost touching the cut on his forehead.

"It's nothing," he replied pulling away, "the shows over!" he then shouted at the neighbours who quickly went back into their homes.

"Danny, Danny come on," Lindsay said placing her hand on his arm pulling him towards his apartment.

Danny shrugged her hand off his arm walking through his front door; Lindsay followed watching him confused by the way he was acting.

"Where is your first aid kit?" she asked closing the door behind her and then placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't have one," he replied sitting on the sofa.

"Well then I'll have to improvise," she said heading into the kitchen to get a wet cloth.

"Look Lindsay while I appreciate what you're doing it's just a cut," he said watching her move round his kitchen as if she'd lived there years.

"I don't care it will get infected," she replied sitting next to him placing the cloth on his cut, Danny winced at the touch and Lindsay smiled, "don't be such a baby."

"That hurt Montana."

Lindsay continued to dab the cloth on his cut making sure no area hadn't been cleaned; he watched the care she took in cleaning the area before she made the mistake of looking at him. Something inside them magnetically moved them closer together and they seemed to be reading each other's souls as they got closer their breathing got deeper. Both Lindsay and Danny leant in eyes shut lightly, maybe this was going to be like the kiss from her dream soft and gentle to start with before turning passionate. They were inches apart when a loud cry interrupted the silence and they both jumped back startled.

"Unca Danny! Has he gone?" Bella sniffed tears still falling from her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, come here," Danny said holding out his arms.

Bella ran across the room and jumped into Danny's warms embrace as he pulled her close.

"Whose this?" Bella asked noticing Lindsay sat on the sofa next to Danny slightly flushed.

"Bella this is Lindsay, who you spoke to on the phone," he replied as Lindsay smiled.

"Hi," Bella said wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her top.

"Hi," Lindsay replied, "how old are you?"

"I two," she said looking at her fingers making sure she was holding up the right amount of fingers.

"Wow, such a big girl."

Bella smiled and looked up at her Uncle, "I like her." It was then she noticed the cut on her Uncle's forehead, "daddy hurt you too," she said her face falling.

"It's just a cut, it doesn't hurt. Did you get hurt?" he asked.

"No you pwotected me like you said."

Danny smiled she was so brave; Bella cuddled closer to her Uncle content to stay in his safe arms. Lindsay sat and wondered if the man from before was in fact this little girls dad. Danny looked over at Lindsay who was in deep thought, he desperately wanted to be alone with her they need to talk about what was about to happen before Bella entered the room. Just then the front door opened and closed as Ally took in the sight before her.

"Ally," Danny said, "you've been gone ages."

"Sorry Danny time got away from me," she replied.

"Mummy!" Bella shouted jumping form Danny's lap and into her mum's arms.

Ally hugged her tight before looking over at Danny noticing his cut, "what happened to your head?"

He looked at the floor not wanting to look up at her and see the look on her face when he told her.

"Danny?"

"Daddy was here and he hurted Unca Danny," Bella answered her mum not realising what she was saying.

Ally's face paled and she looked at Danny fear etched across her face, "what am I gonna do, he's found me…"


	4. Whose Got Lindsay Monroe?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any characters from CSI: New York. The only characters I own are Bella, Ally and Dave.

**Authors Note : **Well here's chapter four for you all. Enjoy! And please review!

Whose Got Lindsay Monroe? 

Lindsay looked at Danny, she felt extremely out of place. His sister had burst into tears once she'd found out her partner had found her and come to her brother's apartment, she'd put Bella down and rushed into Danny's room pulling out her bag and Bella's before packing them.

"Danny I'm gonna go back to the lab, you need to help your sister," Lindsay said standing up.

"Lindsay you don't have to go, besides I don't want you to," he replied taking her arm.

Lindsay felt a shiver tingle up her spine; Danny seemed to feel it to as he released her arm.

Lindsay smiled, "ok I'll stay for a while."

"Good, let me just check on Ally and I'll be back."

Lindsay nodded and Danny headed into his room as Ally threw more clothes haphazardly into both bags.

"Ally, where are you going?" he asked.

Ally ignored him and continued to pack; Bella had followed her Uncle into the room and climbed up onto the bed.

"Mummy I no wanna go," she said slightly jumping on the bouncy bed, "I wanna stay with Unca Danny."

"Bella, we can't stay here," Ally said looking at her daughter.

"But Mummy why?" she asked sweetly.

"Because Daddy knows we're here sweetheart and you don't want to go back with him do you?"

Bella thought about what her mum was telling her, she thought about the times when her dad had hurt her and her mum and all the times she'd had to hide when he was angry, "umm…no," she replied.

"Come on Ally, you're safe here," Danny said taking her shoulders.

Ally spun round to face him, "Danny look what he did to you, I can't stay here knowing he knows where we are."

"It's nothing, he didn't hurt me and he didn't get anywhere near this gorgeous little one. You know I wouldn't let him," he said ruffling Bella's hair as she giggled.

"I know Danny but I don't feel safe any more and leaving him was a big risk."

"I know, I know," Danny said hugging his sister.

Bella opened her mum's bags and started taking items out and placing them on the bed, "we stay mummy?" she asked hopefully.

Ally smiled, she knew Danny would protect her and her children, well the one he knew about anyway, "if you want to."

"Yay!" Bella shouted jumping up and down on Danny's bed before jumping off and running into the living room stopping when she saw Lindsay sitting on the sofa.

"Hi," Lindsay said smiling.

"Unca Danny your fwend still here!" Bella shouted before turning back to the TV.

Danny walked into the living room with Ally by his side, "sorry Lindsay, this is Ally my sister. Ally this is my co-worker Lindsay," he introduced.

"Hi," Lindsay greeted standing up and holding out her hand.

"Hi Lindsay," Ally said shaking hands, "I'm gonna make some lunch if anyone wants anything?"

"No thanks," Danny and Lindsay replied together they looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes pwease mummy," Bella said looking up at her mum.

"Ok, why don't you come and help mummy?" Ally suggested.

Bella smiled and jumped off the sofa, she always loved to help her mum.

"Thank you for coming over Lindsay," Danny said sitting next to her.

"It's ok we weren't busy at the lab, I'm on call though just in case," she replied.

Danny smiled as a stray piece of hair fell into her face, he reached up and tucked it behind her ear and leaned closer. Their lips met in a soft gentle kiss, just like in Lindsay's dream, they both pulled away and looked at each other. They both smiled leaning together again as Lindsay's cell began ringing.

Pulling back she answered, "hello…oh hey Mac, yeah sure ok see you there." She placed her phone back in her pocket and looked at Danny apologetically.

"You gotta go?" he asked.

Lindsay nodded not trusting her voice to speak to him.

Danny smiled at her, "you wanna go out later maybe?" he asked.

"I'd love too," she managed to say, "I'll call you when I'm finished with the case and arrange something."

"Ok," Danny said walking her to the door and kissing her on the cheek as she headed out.

Smiling she unlocked her car and started the engine heading off to meet Mac and the other's.

Danny smiled as he closed the door, he'd finally asked Lindsay out and she hadn't turned him down as he turned around he came face to face with Ally, he jumped back slightly.

"So…" Ally started leaving her question hanging.

"So what?" he asked sitting down and trying to brush off his sister's questions.

"You gonna tell me why your colleague was here?"

"Well when you went out I realised I didn't know how to look after a two year old and Lindsay said if I needed anything to call her, so I did," he replied honestly.

Ally smirked at her brother, she was sure he'd used her two-year-old daughter as an excuse to get a date with Lindsay. Just then Bella came strolling into the living room eating a packet of crisps.

"Come sit here with Uncle Danny Bella," Danny said patting his knees, she smiled and walked over, with a little help from Danny she climbed up onto his lap.

"Unca Danny, can we pwease watch rest of Barbie, coz it gotted interwupted by Daddy before?" Bella asked taking a crisp from her packet and putting it into her mouth.

"Of course little one," Danny said turning on the DVD player with the remote and pressing the play button.

Bella sat happily on Danny's lap singing and dancing along to her film, while he however kept replaying the kiss he and Lindsay had shared and thinking about where he would take her later that evening.

Ally snuggled next to Danny and her daughter, sure Dave was crazy and unpredictable and she knew Danny would protect her but she had her daughter to think about and she didn't feel safe anywhere anymore. Ally placed her hand over her abdomen and watched Bella who didn't have a care in the world as she sat happily with her uncle.

Lindsay pulled up at the crime scene and headed over to Mac with her kit.

"Lindsay, sorry to call you away from helping Danny," Mac said.

"Don't worry Mac I told him I was on call, what happened?" she said looking around.

"The owner of the bar said that a guy came in earlier this evening really angry and started drinking heavily somehow a fight started and this poor guy who was trying to help calm the situation ended up dead," Mac replied.

"What a waste," Lindsay said pulling on her rubber gloves.

"Lindsay I'm going to help Flack with the witness reports, Hawkes is collecting the evidence in here could you check the perimeter?" he asked, Lindsay nodded and picked up her kit, "Lindsay uniformed officers are outside, you need help use them."

"Ok," she said heading out the door, the uniformed officers saw her and she nodded at them looking around.

Spotting the alley next to the club she headed into the darkness, as she placed her kit on the floor she noticed blood drops on the ground taking out her camera she took pictures of the direction the drops seemed to fall in. It indicated that someone had headed down the alley in the direction she was facing.

Lindsay felt that someone was watching her and turned to face the entrance of the alley, the direction in which she had come, she couldn't see the officers anymore the darkness had covered both them from her and her from them. Lindsay shivered and heard a gun cock behind her head.

"Don't move or I'll shoot," a man said talking loud enough so she could hear but not to arouse the suspicions of the uniformed officers, "place the camera on the floor and stand back up."

Lindsay did as she was told shaking the whole time in fear of her life.

The man grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, "well well we meet again, I was expecting one of the guys but you are much better."

Lindsay trembled and started to cry as he held the gun in her face, "please don't kill me," she whispered.

"I'm not going to kill you, yet, I need you and as long as your useful for me you'll stay alive," he said pulling her badge from the belt buckle on her trousers, "so Detective Monroe are you going to help me?" he asked reading her badge.

Lindsay nodded terrified of the consequences if she didn't.

"Good," he smirked hitting her hard in the face, Lindsay's eyes closed and she flew backwards, he caught her before she hit the floor and picked her up, he placed her in his van and threw her badge to the floor before driving away.

Mac had finished taking witness statements with Flack and informed him that he was heading outside to check on Lindsay's progress. He headed over to the officers, "could you tell me where Detective Monroe is please?"

"She went that way sir," one replied pointing towards the alley.

"Thank you," Mac said nodding, he walked towards the alley and noticed Lindsay kit and camera on the floor. He took a pair of rubber gloves from his pocket and looked around noticing the blood drops he followed them to where they stopped and found Lindsay's badge.

Mac pulled out his cell and called Stella and Danny, telling them he needed them both at his crime scene and it was important.

Danny had protested and tried to explain to Mac that he couldn't leave his sister and niece alone with Ally's crazy ex lurking around but once Mac had said those mind numbing words he was ready to find the son of a bitch who had taken Lindsay…


	5. Desperate Measures

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any characters from CSI: New York. The only characters I own are Bella, Ally and Dave.

**Authors Note**Well here's chapter five for you all. Sorry for the long delay but Chapter Six will b up soon. Enjoy! And please review!

Desperate Measures

Danny dropped the phone after he'd hung up and Ally looked over at him.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Ally asked watching his face pale.

"Lindsay, she's, she's gone," he replied, "I've got to go to the lab."

Danny stood up and rushed around his apartment looking for his things.

"Danny, what about Bella and I?" Ally asked standing in front of her brother.

"Ally, Lindsay is missing I need to help find her," he said.

"I know but Dave he knows Bella and I are here, please don't leave us alone," Ally practically begged.

"Get Bella and you guys can come to the lab, I'm sure Mac won't mind," Danny said.

"Thank you," Ally said heading into the living room where Bella was still seated, "come on sweetie we are going to Uncle Danny's work."

"Ok mummy," Bella said jumping off the couch and running to get her shoes.

Danny was stood by the door ready to go and he looked over at Ally.

Ally sighed, "Bella! Come on honey!"

"I weady!" she shouted running out from the bedroom taking Danny's hand.

He smiled as they got in the car and headed to the lab.

Stella, Sheldon, Don and Mac were all seated at the table in the breakroom.

Danny, Ally and Bella walked into the lab and Danny headed over to Karen sat at the reception desk.

"Hi Karen," Danny greeted.

"Hi Danny," she replied smiling at him.

"This is my sister Ally and niece Bella could you keep an eye on them for me? I have to see Mac."

"Sure," she said, "if you'd like to come this way."

"Ok you two go with Karen you'll be safe," Danny said kissing them both before heading towards the breakroom. He stopped outside and took a deep breath; he opened the door and walked in silently sitting in one of the vacated chairs.

"Now you're here Danny I'll start the briefing," Mac said, Danny nodded but didn't hear a word Mac was saying, he was too busy thinking about Lindsay and how she must be feeling.

Lindsay opened her eyes and looked around, her right hand went to her cheek she guessed there was an ugly red mark there.

"Hello!" she called into the darkness, "anyone there?"

Lindsay looked around the room; there was a bed, sofa and what looked to be an old TV.

"Will you just answer me already!" she shouted.

"All right, what is it?" the man asked walking into the room with the gun held in his hand.

"What do you want?" Lindsay asked shaking slightly.

"Revenge and my wife back, that's what you're going to help me with Detective Monroe," he replied.

"How can I do that?" she asked, thinking that she was possibly pushing the limit with all her questions.

"You work with her brother."

Lindsay looked at her kidnapper finally seeing him properly. He had dark cropped hair and wore blue jeans with a dark red polo shirt.

"You recognise me don't you?" he asked smirking at her.

Lindsay nodded her head slowly not wanting to upset him, "what do you need me for?"

"You'll find out in good time," he replied leaving her to her thoughts.

Lindsay felt extremely tired and she let the night consume her with only thoughts of Danny hopefully coming to rescue her.

"**Lindsay!" Danny called rushing through the abandoned house.**

**Lindsay stirred, "Danny?" she asked quietly.**

"**Lindsay," he said entering the room.**

**Lindsay smiled and rushed into his open arms. She sobbed into his shoulder and he held her close. After she had calmed down Danny led her out to the car and sat her in the passenger side.**

**He drove the car back to Lindsay's apartment and made sure she made it inside, he really didn't want to leave her.**

"**I'm glad you're safe, we did catch him you know."**

"**I know and thank you for finding me," she replied.**

**Danny smiled, "well I best go, I need to write up my report."**

"**Can you do that tomorrow, I don't want to be alone," Lindsay said moving closer to Danny.**

"**Ok," he said hugging her. **

**As they pulled away Lindsay leant up joining her lips with his in a passionate kiss.**

"**Lindsay I don't want to take advantage of you," he said pulling back slightly.**

"**I kissed you, which means you're definitely not taking advantage of me," she replied taking his hand and leading him into her room.**

Lindsay awoke to the feeling of someone watching her. As she opened her eyes she came face to face with him, her kidnapper.

"Come on Detective," he said pulling her up and taking her into a kitchen, "you hungry?" he asked, Lindsay nodded as he pushed a plate of toast in front of her.

Lindsay ate in silence not looking up from the plate.

"You know Detective I don't want to hurt anyone," he said looking at Lindsay, "I just want my wife and daughter back."

Lindsay shook her head and mumbled under her breath still staring down at her plate.

"Excuse me?" he asked moving quickly from the seat he was sat in and pulling her head back by her hair.

Lindsay flinched but complied with the action, it made it slightly less painful.

"Say that again!" he demanded pulling harder on her hair.

"I said I'd seen the bruises and she'd never come back!" she screamed from the pain, she quickly pulled her head away as he loosened his grip.

"She makes me so mad sometimes, you understand that don't you?" he asked.

"No I don't, I don't understand why you would hit your wife or your little girl," Lindsay replied looking at him.

Dave stared at her before hitting her hard across the face, again. She was definitely going to be bruised when he'd finished or worse dead.

Lindsay fell to the floor unconscious as Dave picked up his camera from the side and took a picture of her. He placed it in an envelope with a letter he'd wrote the previous night, sticking a stamp on the right top corner he addressed it to the New York City Crime Lab and placed it in his pocket.

Before he left to post it, he picked Lindsay up and placed her on the bed in the room, which currently belonged to her.

When Lindsay awoke her head was pounding, why did she keep doing this to herself, sure she'd always been outspoken but if only she'd have kept quiet and not angered him she wouldn't keep getting smacked in the face. She stood up and looked around, there was no hope of getting out, she headed towards a window, which had been boarded up and tried her best to pull the wood off but it just weren't budging.

Just then she heard the sound of footsteps and quickly rushed back to the bed.

"I see you're awake now," Dave said heading into the room.

Lindsay looked at the floor not wanting to piss him off further.

"Giving me the silent treatment now?" he asked laughing, 'well if you don't co-operate with me you're never going to see that boyfriend of yours."

Lindsay's head snapped up and looked at him, "he's not my boyfriend, just a friend," she said.

"Ok, well you won't see any of your friends again," he replied walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

At the lab everyone was on edge no one could understand why anyone would take Lindsay.

Karen opened the breakroom door, "Detective Messer, I'm afraid I'm needed in an office meeting, and we need the room your sister and niece are in," she said.

Danny looked at Mac, "can they sit in here?" he asked.

Mac nodded and Karen opened the door further to let Ally and Bella in. Upon seeing Danny, Bella raced towards him and jumped on his lap.

"Bella be careful," Ally said sitting on one of the sofas.

"Yes mummy," she replied, "who dese people, Unca Danny?" she asked.

"These are my friends Mac, Stella, Don and Sheldon," he replied.

"I Bella!" she announced proudly.

Everyone laughed and looked at the door as Karen headed back into the room over to Mac.

"Post just arrived, thought you'd want this," she said handing over the letter.

"Thanks Karen," he replied opening it up, inside was a hand-written note with a picture of Lindsay attached to it.

Mac read the note aloud: "If you ever want to see your CSI again do as I say! I will be in touch with instructions…"

"He's sending us notes now?" Don asked looking at it as it was handed around the table.

Ally stood and headed over to Danny, "Bella come with me Uncle Danny's working."

Bella reached up for her mum, she leant down and lifted her from Danny's lap. Danny was looking at the note, Ally gasped slightly as she spotted the handwriting in the letter.

"Ally, you ok?" Danny asked looking up at her.

"That's from him," she said almost a whisper.

"From who Ally? Help me out here."

"Dave…I recognise the handwriting," she replied.

"Your husband Dave?" Danny asked standing up, "why would he have her?"

Ally shook her head, "I…I don't know. Wait Danny he knows her when he came to your place Lindsay was there remember?"

Danny placed his hands on his head, "yeah I remember, he's using her to get to me and the eventually get to you and Bella."

"Do you know where he would keep her?" Mac asked looking at Ally.

"No I don't know where he would take her," she replied.

"Ally you sure?" Danny asked.

Ally nodded, she honestly didn't know what was running through her husbands mind.

"Do you have his number at all, we could try contacting him," Stella suggested.

"No not off the top of my head, and he took my cell said I wasn't too have any contact with anyone," Ally said, "I'm sorry."

Danny placed his arm round his sister, "its ok."

Suddenly the ringing of Danny's cell phone broke the silence. He checked the caller ID, which displayed: 'Ally.'

"Mac, start tracing this call, it's him," Danny said flipping the phone open, "hello."

"Hello Danny, like the picture I sent you?" he asked, "she's a lovely girl."

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

"Simple; my wife and daughter, I'll trade them for the woman you love."

Danny looked over at Ally who was holding Bella as tight as she could, "I can't do that Dave."

"Then Detective Monroe dies!" he yelled.

"No, don't kill her we can find an easier way to settle this," Danny replied trying to keep his voice calm.

"Why shouldn't I kill her? You're not going to give me what I want," Dave said loudly into the phone.

Lindsay heard the commotion and headed to the door pressing her ear against it.

Danny was still trying to talk Dave into not killing Lindsay, Ally reached for the phone taking it from him.

"Dave, don't hurt her, I'll come to you," she said.

Danny shook his head but she ignored him.

"Ally? You'll come home?" he asked.

"Yes but you have to tell me where you are and promise not to hurt Detective Monroe," she replied.

"I won't hurt her, I promise," he said sincerely, "I'm at that abandoned farm house we were going to buy."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can," she said ending the call.

"Why did you just do that?" Danny demanded.

"I just got your address," she replied writing it down.

"You're not going back to him are you?" Danny asked concerned.

"No but I'll need to be with you or he won't hand her over," Ally said looking at the group.

"Ok," Mac said nodding, "we'll leave your daughter here with an officer and if things become to dangerous we will do what is necessary to protect you and Lindsay."

Ally nodded, "I understand."

"Right we're leaving now, Don could you go and find an officer that this young lady could sit with please?" Mac asked as Bella giggled at his silliness.


	6. Saving Detective Monroe

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any characters from CSI: New York. The only characters I own are Bella, Ally and Dave.

**Authors Note **: Well here's chapter six for you all. Enjoy! And please review!

Chapter Seven is also almost complete, so hopefully I will have that up shortly.

Saving Detective Monroe

Don came back with a uniformed officer to sit with Bella.

"Mummy, where you going?" she asked looking worried.

"I'm just going to help Uncle Danny get his friend back, remember the nice lady that came to Uncle Danny's house," she replied, Bella nodded, " so you have to stay here with the officer and mummy will be back soon."

"Ok mummy."

"Good girl," Ally replied kissing Bella on the head.

"Come on Ally, we gotta go," Danny said, Ally nodded and headed out with everyone.

Bella looked at the officer and sat on the sofa while looking at the floor.

After Lindsay had heard Dave heading for the door, she quickly rushed back to the bed and sat down looking at the floor.

"Looks like you're going home Detective," Dave said walking into the room.

"What?" she asked confused looking up at him.

"Ally's coming back to me, she'll be here soon and then you can go."

Lindsay looked back to the floor, she felt so guilty, Danny's sister was coming back to the monster who abused her, to save her, it made her feel sick inside.

"Boy am I gonna miss you though," Dave said stroking Lindsay's hair as he sat next to her.

Lindsay pulled away quickly not liking what this was turning into, "sorry I just…" she started looking back up at him.

Dave smirked at her and stood leaving the room.

Lindsay sighed how were both her and Ally going to get away from this man?

Ally sat quietly in the passenger side of Danny's car.

"You ok?" he asked looking at her quickly and then back to the road.

"Yeah, just worried about Bella," she replied.

"She'll be fine and so will you, he's not getting away with anything," Danny said.

"It's just up the road," she said taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this," he asked worried for his sister.

"Yes I want to do this," she replied as Danny pulled the car to a stop, with Mac just behind.

"Ok Ally here's what's going to happen, we get him to bring Lindsay out and you both start walking, Ally walk as slow as you can and once Lindsay is with us these officers will arrest your husband ok?" Mac said as the officers proceeded to surround the house as quietly as they could.

Ally nodded, "ok."

Danny pulled out his cell phone and pressed re-dial passing the phone to Ally.

"Hello," Dave answered.

"It's me I'm outside, Danny and his colleagues are here for Lindsay, bring her out please."

"I'm so glad you're coming home to me baby," he said while heading towards the room Lindsay was being held in.

Dave hung up and opened the door, "come on Lindsay."

Lindsay stood and walked towards him, Dave took hold of her arm tightly.

"He's coming," Ally said giving Danny his phone back.

"You did good Ally," Danny said squeezing her hand.

The front door to the abandoned farmhouse opened and Dave walked out pulling Lindsay by her arm.

Dave stopped and looked around sure to what Ally had said Danny and his colleagues were there but no one else…he let Lindsay go, "sorry it came down to this."

Lindsay glared at him and looked to her friends, her eyes landed on Danny and she started to walk towards them. She walked as quick as she could her eyes never leaving Danny's gaze.

"Go Ally," Danny whispered, "remember what Mac said, go slowly."

Ally nodded and slowly walked towards Dave and Lindsay. Don held his radio discreetly ready to give the word to arrest Dave.

As Lindsay and Ally reached each other between both Dave and the CSI gang they looked at each other. Lindsay didn't want her to do this on her own and took her hand. Ally looked down at their hands and nodded her head. They both kept walking in the different directions.

Lindsay reached Danny and took his hand, he pulled her close and looked at Mac, he nodded at Don.

Holding up the radio Don yelled, "Go now!" Out of nowhere the officers surrounded Dave.

"What? What's going on? He demanded looking at Ally; she looked back at him before running back to Danny as quick as her feet could take her.

"No! You bitch! You set me up!" Dave shouted as he was bundled into one of the police cars.

"Lindsay are you ok?" Mac asked as he noticed the bruise on her face.

Lindsay nodded not trusting her voice, she leant a little closer to Danny if it were at all possible.

"Come on lets get you home," Danny said placing his arm tighter around her shoulder, "I just need to pick Bella up form the lab and drop them at home first ok?"

"Thanks Danny," Lindsay almost whispered.

Danny smiled as Lindsay took his hand; the three of them climbed into Danny's cars and drove them back to the lab.

"Mummy!" Bella shouted running over to her as she entered the room.

Ally bent down and picked her up, "were you a good girl?" Bella nodded and smiled widely.

"Come on lets get you all home," Danny said ushering them out the door.

Ally carried Bella out to the car; she rested her head on her mother's shoulder and her eyes slowly closed.

"Danny open door for me," Ally whispered standing by his car.

Danny complied and held the door open, Ally climbed in lying Bella next to her on the back seat. Lindsay climbed in the passenger side sighing slightly.

Starting the car Danny headed towards his apartment; pulling up out front he climbed out and helped Ally lift Bella out while trying not to wake her up.

"Ally lock the door behind you, I'm gonna take Lindsay home," he said kissing her on the cheek.

Ally nodded and closed the door; Danny headed back down to his car and started the engine again.

"That's a hell of a bruise he gave ya Linds," Danny said as he pulled back onto the main road heading to her apartment.

"Yeah, I'm sure my make-up will cover it up," she replied laughing slightly, "or at least I hope it will."

Danny pulled up outside her apartment, killed the engine and looked over at her.

"Danny, will you come in?" she asked her hand resting on his arm.

He looked down at her hand, "of course," he replied.

Lindsay smiled and climbed out the car, Danny did the same and as he walked alongside her she took hold of his hand.

"Linds have you got your keys?" he asked as they reached her door.

"No I don't know what happened to them, I've got a spare and I'll just get the locks changed," she replied lifting up a small flowerpot that sat by her door, she opened the door and Danny followed her.

"You want a drink?" she asked as she kicked off her shoes leaving them by the front door.

Danny copied her actions before pulling her towards the sofa, "Lindsay, would you just sit down and take it easy."

"Danny…" she complained as he sat down pulling her, she landed half on her sofa and half on him.

"I'm…" Danny started but was cut off by Lindsay who kissed him square on the lips.

"I've been wanting to do that since Mac interrupted us, before I was…" she stopped not wanting to relive the memory again.

Lindsay made no effort to move from Danny's lap and he smiled leaning up to kiss her again.

"I can't stop thinking about you Linds."

"You're all I can think about too," she replied, "Danny will you stay tonight?"

"Are you sure?" he asked holding her hands in his.

"Yeah, I feel sae when you're around, I just need you to hold me."

"Ok Linds, come on," he said helping her climb off him, before standing up still holding her hands.

They both headed towards her room and Lindsay grabbed a pair of shorts and tank top from her drawer before heading into the bathroom.

Danny looked around her room, various photos were framed on her walls, he couldn't take his eyes off one in particular.

Lindsay headed out of the bathroom and noticed Danny looking at her pictures, "that's me and my sister Lucy at her wedding it was a really great day," she said climbing into her bed flashing back to that moment in the picture.

"You looked very beautiful," he replied turning to face her.

Lindsay giggled, "you just gonna stand there or join me?" she asked pushing the cover back.

Danny took off his jacket, shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers. He climbed into the bed next to Lindsay pulling the cover back over the top of them.

Lindsay moved and positioned herself with her back against his chest she pulled his arms around her and she'd never felt so safe.

When Lindsay woke the next morning the position she had fell asleep in had changed, instead of her back to Danny's chest she found that she was facing him with her legs intertwined with hers. Lindsay watched Danny as he slept she couldn't resist the urge, so she gently stroked the left side of his face.

Danny stirred and it took him a moment to realise where he was, once remembering he smiled and leant over gently kissing Lindsay.

She smiled and deepened the kiss rolling on top of him; suddenly the shrill of Danny's cell phone broke them apart. Lindsay smirked rolling onto her side as Danny fumbled with his pants to find his phone.

"Hello," he answered not checking the caller id still half asleep, "oh hey Mac," he then said waking up completely.

Lindsay sat up staring at him wondering what he was going to tell their boss.

Danny looked over at Lindsay and smiled, "yeah I'm sorry Mac, must have forgot to set my alarm after dropping Lindsay home."

Lindsay tried not to laugh and covered her mouth with her hand; Danny turned and glared at her desperately trying not to laugh himself.

"Do you need me or Lindsay in today?" he paused, "ok, I'll let her know and again I'm sorry Mac," Danny said hanging up before turning to Lindsay, "well, well you just made me lie to our boss, oh and you have the day off."

Lindsay frowned at Danny as best she could while he was still sat in her bed in only his boxers, "excuse me I never made you do anything."

"Well I think you did," he replied holding out his hand.

She looked down at his hand before placing hers on top; he closed his hand around hers and pulled her towards him.

"Danny!" she squealed as she went tumbling towards him, "was Mac mad?" she asked as she finally got her balance with a little help from Danny.

"Not really just told me not to let it happen again, but I'm on call, and while nothing is happening I can just lie here with you all day," he replied lying back down on her bed.

"Oh really," she smirked following his actions cuddling up next to him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as she rolled onto her side to face him.

"Better waking up with you here, when he had me I kept dreaming that you'd come rescue me," she smiled tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey," he said wiping her eyes, "no one is ever gonna hurt you again."

Lindsay leant into Danny and kissed him, he pulled her closer and she rolled on top of him deepening the kiss.


End file.
